Fluky Emotions
by BakaKenshin
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a famous actress and preforms a movie with Inuyasha. She immeadiatly developes a crush, but what are his feelings in return? And what about her attractive manager, Kikyo? InuKik with InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh...yes ANOTHER STORY. please r and r**

* * *

**

"Kikyo...I need to kknow the reports."

Kagome walked pass the hall with her manager, Kikyo.

"Well, we have a new film coming up. Romance with a man called.."

Kikyo paused.

"I-inuyasha?" Kagome glanced at her friend. "Ring a bell?"

"No, just that means dog-demon. He's not nessesarily human."

Kagome grinned and just replied, "we'll see about that!"

Kikyo just gave Kagome her half- smiles.

"When do we start on it?" "...On the 31st" Great, only 12 more days" Kagome said sarcastically.

The two young girls laughed.

* * *

"Ok, you guys, this movie is passionate, difficult and maybe even unpredictable, but I need you two to stick with this. Just really get into it. Clear?" The director was young man in this early 30"s "Yeah.." Kagome beckoned Kikyo to whisper something to her. "Hey, that Inuyasha guy's really cute. Think I got what it takes?" Kikyo just smiled and nodded her head. She did admit he was the good looking type, but she wasn't interested in dating. She just focused on not letting Kagome down.

* * *

Scene 24 

Kagome walked down the isle and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. _Shit, he's so cute up in person. Those eaars are soo kawaii!_

Kikyo observed Kagome and saw that she was taking too much time to look at him. She sighed...

"CUT!" The directer walked up to Kagome. "I think you're taking a little too long. Just don't make us die out of suspense!" Kagome laughed and nodded, allowing Inuyasha to take a look at her manager. _Hmm..Kagome's ok. Just a little TOO energetic. I wonder who That girl is..._

* * *

"Hey!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "I'm Kagome Higurashi! This is my manager, Kikyo! She's a little quiet at first but you guys will probably be great friends!" 

"Kagome! I gotta talk to you!" the directer shouted.

"Whoops! heh, gotta go! You two have fun!"

Kikyo watched Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. Was it just her, or was it..quiet all of a sudden. Kikyo suddenly raised her hand. "Hello," She began."I'm Kikyo, Kikyo Yukishiro"

He took her hand and shook it. "Hey, I'm Inuyasha." She looked around. "Do you have a manager?" "Oh, yeah,his name is Miroku,"he pointed a finger"But don't get too close to him." Kikyo raised an eye-brow. "Why not?" "You don't wanna know." "I think I can manage," Kikyo replied with a slight tone of coldness in her voice. She brushed him off and walked towards Miroku.

_Bah forget it.. You can't get every girl you want._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

GYAAH! I kno , the 1st chappie sucks, but I was in a hurry! 


	2. Chapter 2

New Story updated! Good luck to this one...

* * *

"Miroku-san?" The monk turned his head grinning. Kikyo shifted umcomfortably. 

"Are you Inuyasha-kun's manager?"

"That's me." Kikyo held out a hand. "Konnichiwa, I'm Kikyo, Kagome-chan's apprentice."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. _Kikyo" _Miroku accented the word Kikyo while his hand reached out for..well a certain object.

Kikyo glanced over to the right, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha, idly chatting.

_Finally, Kagome seems to really like him. Maybe he'll be your last boyfriend, Kagome._

It was until that moment when she stood up. Miroku's hand was neglected.

"Thank you for your time, Miroku-san." Kikyo bowed her head. "Please let me know, when we'll start shooting the movie."

Miroku playfully grinned again and said ," Don't I need your phone number for that?"

"Inuyasha-kun should have it. I'll be looking forward until next time." This time, Kikyo smiled, before walking away.

_Sigh...so close..._Miroku thought as he reached down for his water bottle.

* * *

"Kagome," Kikyo walked over. "We should be going, you should be starved." 

Kagome grinned. "You're right, let's go."

Turning to go, Kikyo bowed her head towards Inuyasha. "Until next time." He did the same.

After that, she left. _Not even one smile!_ he thought, amazed at her composure.

* * *

"Where do you want to go eat?" Kikyo asked. "Kagome?" 

She had been blushing ever since they left.

"Kikyo...I think he is...it..." "Inuyasha?" "Yes!"

Kagome turned to Kikyo with a beet red face and smiled broadly.

"He asked me out on a date!" "Really?"

Kikyo could say that she was happy for Kagome, but was not interested with dating.

It seemed that the word was foreign to her.

"Apologies, but I don't really see the difference between him and other men."

True, all the men Kagome had dated had asked her out. Duh.

"NO! But, he seems so sweet and smart and...I dunno...but it really clicked."

Kikyo reached into her travel bag and pulled out a schedule notebook and a pen.

"Really?" Kikyo said, trying to look interested, flipping to the right calender page.

"You don't seem really happy."

"Because I can't see a difference Kagome!"

Kikyo sternly looked at her friend. Kagome looked at Kikyo, shocked.

"I-i can't stand around while you get her heart broken to this guy! I don't trust him!"

Kagome held her pinky up. "I promise that if he breaks my heart, you can kick his ass."

Kikyo smiled. "Alright," and hooked her pinky with Kagome's.

"Alright, what time is it?"

"Thanks Kiki!"

* * *

"You look like you're going out on a hot date." "I am." 

Miroku tore his gaze from the T.V. to Inuyasha.

"Wha? With who?" "The Higurashi girl."

"The girl that was with that hottie?" Inuyasha glared daggers at Miroku.

"I-I mean that girl that you are in the movie with?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"When are you leaving?" "Right about now."

Inuyasha headed towards his car keys, "I gotta go pick her up."

" 'K Later, then."

* * *

_Ding-dong_

Kikyo wiped her wet handson her pants and opened the door.

"Inuyasha. Kagome is upstairs. I'll let her know you're here."

When Kikyo turned to head upstairs, Inuyasha scowled.

Not one hello? This girl was too cought up in business.

Trying to start up a conversation, "I didn't know you wore your hair like that."

"Well, we just met- Kagome! Inuyasha is here." "One second! Wait! Ouch, crap!"

Several interesting could be heard.

Kagome walked out, beautifully smiling at him. She was wearing a thin black dress and her hair was tied up, leaving a few strands of hair down.

Kikyo could not help but snort mentally. Kagome took 3 showers and did her hair more than 5 times. What was it that she saw in him?

_Maybe it is his looks...He is quite handsome..._

(INU/KIK MOMENT) Inuyasha smiled back at her, but could not help but notice that Kikyo, even in her jeans and t-shirt, looked so much more attractive.

"Let's go." Kagome took Inuyasha's wrist and walked him out. "Bye, Kikyo!"

A/N: Thank you, Aysiahime for encouraging me to update. You compliments really got me going.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and leaned onto him in the car.

"I'm so glad that we can have some private time! I really want to get to know you!" Inuyasha just smirked.

"It is only our first date." Kagome's smiled grew wider. It was the way he said 'date'. Clinging onto his arm she smiled and asked him what he wanted to do. You could tell how much she liked him.

"Why don't we grab some dinner?" "Yes, okay!"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome strived on getting a conversation going.

"I love your car. Did you paint it?"

* * *

Kikyo walked into the kitchen. _Well...what should I do...? Sigh..._ She placed her right hand on her stomach and glanced at the refridgerater. _I'm hungry. _Kikyo reached into the fridge and pulled out a simple frozen dinner and studied the nutrition facts. 

40 mgcholestorol. Too much. Another sigh escaped her lips. She turned to the phone, sullenly and picked it up.

"I'd like to order a medium pizza please? Pepperoni. Yes, um, is it 20 min. or its free or 30? Thank you. My address is..."

She put down the phone and sighed. _I wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing? _she pondered. Kikyo yawned and searched for the remote._It's going to be a long night. Might as well cry it out, watching soap-opras._

_

* * *

_

It was 1:00 am and Kagome stumbled through the door with puffy-eyes and her hair completely ruined. She was a complete mess. Alarmed, Kikyo rushed over to her friend.

"My god, what happened!" Kikyo took Kagome's purse and set it on a coffee table. Kagome stumbled onto the ground and stared at the floor. She mumbled something under her breath.All Kikyo could make out was " ...he...me...cannot believe...". Kikyo knelt beside her friend. "What happened?" she asked, looking Kagome square in the eye.

Kagome stared at Kikyo before her response. "The bastard dumped me! After one date, he dumped me!" Kikyo could smell achohol in Kagome's breath. "So you went to a bar and got drunk?" Kagome dropped her head and after a while, nodded.

Kikyo didn't say anything. She just stood up and reached for her cell-phone. "I'll take care of this." Kagome got upt by pushing her palms up from the floor. "No! Kikyo! It's not his fault he doesn't like me! I'll just get the movie done and I won't see him again! Okay! Problem solved!" But Kikyo already dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hello? Inuyasha-san, I'd like to see you near Tokyo Cuisine now. Yes, now, it's urgent." Kikyo was becoming impatient. "Look, do I sound like a give a shit if you're tired! Yes, I know it is 1:00. See you at 2:00."

Kagome stared in horror. My god, what was she going to do? Kikyo took the keys to the car and told Kagome to go to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up at the parking lot for Tokyo Cuisine. Dammit, what was her problem? Couldn't she wait at least for a couple hours?

Kikyo was already there waiting for him. When she saw him, she came over. She waited until Inuyasha was out of the car, then she punched him square in the jaw. Yes, **square in the jaw.** Ow.

"Damn woman, what is your problem!" Inuyasha immeadiatly placed his hand over the wound and scowled.

"You're a jerk you know that? How can you dump a girl right after the first date? Are you that self-centered! I cannot belive you! And I'm waiting a my house, waiting for Kagome to come back, dreamily, and tell me all about you and about how great you are but, no. No. I see her heartbroken, messed up, and drunk! Ha , drunk. And you know what, I probably never would've allowed her to go and date you because you are just like all the other guys. But, your not. Oh, no, all the other guys were sensitive enough to date her for at least a month and tell her that they don't like her! I can't believe that you'd be so insensitive!"

Kikyo's eyes were on fire.

Inuyasha stared and her and started yelling, too.

"You know what, I don't even know why I agreed to go with her, ok! I'm already interested in someone else! I can't just keep dating her, can I!"

"Then why the hell did you date her in the first place!"

"I don't know, I just thought that I could just get closer to the person I like by dating her! But Kagome was taking it too seriously, so I just had to dump her before she thinks that we're officially a couple!"

Kikyo sighed and looked at him calmly. Woah, the storm was gone.

"Who is the person you are interested in?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Inuyasha cupped her cheeks with both hands and planted a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Kikyo looked at him in shock.

"The person I want is you."

He sighed and got into his car. Kikyo touched her lips with her shaking fingers.

_She was the person he was interested in?_ She watched him drive away, dazed at what just happened.

How could she break this to Kagome?

* * *

Yes, I have created another chapter! Please review and thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I thought it was about time I updated so here I am! Enjoy!

_Kikyo..._

_A small girl with short hair, braided neatly walked over to pile of flowers._

_Kikyo, we'll be friends forever, right?_

_Another young girl, sitting on a park bench, swung her feet idly, her long hair pulled together with a loose ribbon._

_Of course._

_The small girl walked over to the bench._

_Do you promise?_

_She held out her chubby pinky finger._

_The other girl smiled and linked her finger with her friend._

_Yeah, I promise.

* * *

_

Kikyo sighed at the precious memory. How could she let that go? She looked out the window of her apartment and held her breath.

_Kagome..._

_I'm sorry._

She pushed her hair back behind her ear and thought of her first kiss. She could remember everything. Her fingers drifted up to her lips. His breathtaking eyes, his skin, the taste of his-

Wait.

What was she doing? First, she was apologizing to Kagome and now she's unfaithfully fantasizing about Inuyasha's kiss??

_I must be ill._

She leaned back and landed on her bed. A long yawn spilled out of her lips. "I'm so tired..." she said aloud, more to herself otherwise to no one in particular. She lifted up the comforter and slid inside. Her eyelids were growing heavy and her face was burning up.

* * *

(Next Morning)

ringring

"Coming!" Kagome wiped her hands on her apron. "Alright one second!"

She picked up the vibrating telephone. "Hello?"

_Kagome? It's me, Kikyo._

"Kikyo? Hey! What's wrong?"

_I'm really...I... _Kikyowiped her hand on her forehead and bit her lip.

_I have something...um, something...I have to tell you..._

"Spill."

_I... _Kikyo sighed. _I...uhm..I can't go to work today! _

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but you don't sound sick. Did you go to sleep late last night?"

_I just...uhm...I am just so tired...! You'll have to go to work without me today._

"Ok, Bye." Kagome put down the fire. "I wonder what that was all about..." She shrugged and return to her scrambled eggs.

Back at Kikyo's apartment, Kikyo picked up her folder and repeatedly hit herself. (a/n: ouch, tried that an' lost a couple brain cells.)

* * *

Ok, very short chapter, but I have some ideas that seem to be better off not being in this chapter. I know, I don't update often, but I always forget! 


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Years everyone!! 2007!!

* * *

_Beep_

"_Uh..Hi Kikyo, it's Kagome. I haven't heard from you for a while. Are you okay? You seem to be avoiding me lately..."_

_Beep_

Kikyo warily walked over to her dresser. It's now or never. Preferably never, but she knew she couldn't avoid **HIM** for eternity. She slowly pushed her closet door open and pulled out some clothes. Life was...duller, and a little more tedious ever since that... incident. Suddenly Inuyasha's words came flashing through her head.

_"The person I want is you."_

She stopped, her heart heavy with his words. She put down the clothes and held in breath.

_Kagome..._

She imagined the sadness that Kagome felt when he dumped her. Then she imagined them together but immeadiatly stopped. Kikyo couldn't make out the rage she had when she pictured Kagome with him. Didn't he like her? well, no, considering that he dumped Kagome for herself right?

What in hell was she thinking?

Was she... jealous when Kagome was with him?

No. Of course not.

Well, maybe.

_

* * *

_

"Oh, Kikyo!" Kagome came running over, her grin nearly breaking her face.

"Did you get my messages? Yeah, well, you would NOT believe what just happened to me! Guess, guess, okay, just guess!" Kikyo stared at her, one eyebrow up, surprised at her happiness. Was she over Inuyasha that quickly? That means he's open, right? Excitement filled her, but she quickly gained her composure.

"Uh...ok, um...tell me." Kagome closed her mouth tight as if she was trying to hold the words in.

"You would NOT believe this, but..., well, I don't want to get mad at me...but.. Inuyasha just asked me out!!" Kikyo frowned.

"And, you said yes?" she said slowly. "Yes!"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You said 'yes' to the guy, the very guy who rejected you on your first date. The insensitive jerk who asked you out in the first place. The man that sent you home heartbroken and drunk. You said yes to Inuyasha? The man who kis-" she stopped.

"What?"

"N-nothing... Uhm..so when are you two going out?" "Tommorow, for lunch a movie, then dinner! Oh Kikyo, thank you for giving him another chance, I really want you to know how I feel! I think it will really work this time!"

Kikyo scowled again. "I-i can't let you go out with him!" she exploded. "I -I can't trust him...sorry, Kagome, but I...can't let you, I-" she paused again.

"I think he's a jerk."

_I think I might love him._

_

* * *

_

This was Kagome's turn to scowl.

"Kikyo-o! I know that this'll work. Maybe he was in a bad mood last time! Just please, don't you think he deserves another chance? Please, Kikyo don't be an ass!"

She gave up.

"Do whatever you want." Kikyo sighed and crossed her arms.

Kagome grinned hugely. "Oh thank you Kiki! You won't be wrong, I swear! Oh thank you!" She picked up her bag and ran out. "I have to shop for a new dress! Bye Kiki," she blew her a short kiss. "Thanks!"

Kikyo closed her eyes. "Your welcome" she mumured.

"Hey." she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Uhm..so, I've heard the with you and," She lowered her voice, trying to not show the disappointment on her face. "Kagome."

"Yeah, well, I want to let you know that..I'm sorry. Don't get angry but... I still want you." She widened her gaze at him. "Really?"

"But, since you don't like me, obviously, I'm just gonna have to wait until you realize that you're the only girl for me." Kikyo stared at him and blushed. "Or, I'll just have find feeling for Kagome." He added, staring at her and until there was an uncomfortable pause. Kikyo blushed deeper. He wanted her that badly? She opened her mouth.

"No, Inuyasha, I've reali-" Kikyo began. He cut her off. "I'll see you later then," grinned at, her then walked away.

Kikyo hit her head again, but this time on the wall.

* * *

I'm making short chapers, so please don't kill me! Soo...is Kagome the third wheel? Find out, and feel free to give me suggestions about what should hapen in the story, cause I've got writers block! Bye! 

-BakaKenshin


	6. Chapter 6

Update! Well, here u guys go! Thank you so much 4 reviewing!

* * *

"Inuyasha..." 

Kikyo glanced dreamily out her window, staring at the evening sunset.

She was wrong, he was different from the other guys. But the worst part was that he was dating Kagome now. Jealousy exploded through and she mentally kicked herself for not taking Inuyasha when Kagome wasn't head over heels in love with him. She shook her head from all thoughts of being with Inu, grabbed her handbag, and flew out her apartment door.

"Hey Kouga." She greeted her date (set up by Kagome). Kouga was one of Kagome's co-stars in her previous movies. Kikyo met up with him once or twice, but never felt attracted to him. But, because of the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha would be joining them for a double date, she agreed.

"Hey." He was leaning cockily on his car, his arms folded. Kikyo walked down the parking lot and climbed into his car. Kouga followed. "Kikyo, we're supposed meet Inuyasha and Kagome at the restaurant in 20 minutes" he informed her. "Got it." Kikyo replied.

* * *

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, nervously running her hands through her hair and fixing her make-up again and again. This was her second date with Inuyasha, and the first one...didn't end so well. That's why she invited Kikyo, to make sure she had her back. 

She froze. Was her relantionship with Inuyasha so...unbalanced? Why did Inuyasha dump her in the first place? She shook her head of all thoughts of not being with Inu, grabbed her Prada purse and flew out of her italian custom made doors.

Inuyasha was waiting for her outside her mansion, leaning on his way-too-pimped-out sports car.

Kagome bounced up to him and pecked him on the cheek. Not responding to her act of affection, Inuyasha just opened her car door for, closed it, and made his way around the car. "We're supposed to meet Kikyo and Kouga at the restaurant in 10 minutes." Kagome smiled.

"Okay! Were are we going?" "That new restaurant,...err, anyways, I know they serve Italian food."

Kagome giggled girlishly. She loved his little quirks.

* * *

Kikyo waited patiently on the benches of the fine restaurant. Kouga was just standing up, walking around in circles, and checking his watch. 

"Relax Kouga, they're only 7 minutes late." Kikyo chuckled. Kouga looked over at Kikyo.

"It's not that..." Kikyo looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Kouga looked at her, sighed, paced around, checked his watch, and looked at her again. Kikyo was beautiful but...

"Hey guys!" Kagome came bursting through the door. Inuyasha strolled in and quickly shut the doors to avoid the paparazzi from coming inside. Then he turned around and smiled at Kikyo. Kikyo blushed and turned her head quickly.

_My god, how lame am I?_

A slim waitress came up to them and tried to not act so star struck. "Uhm...h-here are your menus, please follow me." Maybe she was just imagining it, but Kikyo could have sworn that the waitress was skipping with joy.

She led them to a private dining booth, including candles lit up around the area and a violinist at the far side of the table. Kagome sat down on one end and Kouga on the other. Kikyo and Inuyasha were stuck together in the middle (A/N: of course :)). Kikyo sighed. She was a simple girl. She would've much rather eaten at Burger King or something. The waitress pulled out a pen and paper and asked them what they would like to drink.

Kagome piped up first. "I'll have water, no ice please, and some lemon juice in it." Kikyo ordered an espresso, Inuyasha ordered water and Kouga had coffee, black. "Alright, I'll come back in a few minutes." After a few moments, the waitress came back and pulled out a pen and asked Kagome to sign her t-shirt. "Sure!" Kagome gladly took the pen and hummed to herself while signing her huge autograph.

Kikyo smiled slightly and leaned back on her side of the booth. This was going to be a long night. She jumped up at a sudden touch on her leg. While Kouga and Kagome were laughing about something that wasn't funny, Kikyo peered under the table. Almost falling off her seat, she saw Inuyasha's leg purposely pressing against hers. She flipped her head and glanced at the hanyou next to her, who was pretending that he wasn't doing anything and looking through the menu. She switched her view to the front and tried to calm her nerves.

Why was he trying to flirt with her at a moment like this?

_Admit it Kikyo, you like it,_ she thought to herself. When she felt him apply more pressure to her leg, she jumped up again.

How could he so titillating with just the connection of their legs?

She took a deep breath in and out. She had to make out of this dinner alive, or at least without jumping on Inuyasha.

(A/N: You guys have no idea how much fun I'm having with this chapter XD )

* * *

Desert time... 

Kikyo was sweating and her face was getting redder by the minute. Inuyasha had continued his subtle flirting by scooting closer to her and casually putting his arm behind her, like she was his date. Kagome hadn't noticed anything weird or suspicious, to Kikyo's relief. Kikyo herself did her best to pretend nothing was wrong. She thought she would make it, until Kagome asked this:

"Kikyo, you look really...sick. Are you okay?" Kikyo used her napkin as a fan and waved it several times while faking a laugh.

"Uhh, yeah, it's just..." She found it hard to not stutter when Inuyasha took this opportunity to take a gentle hold of her arm. "It's just the...the heat, I mean uhm...th-the humidity."

She couldn't stand it any longer. She got up. "I have to go to the bathroom." Two of the three looked at her, wondering if she was alright, while Inuyasha smirked softly to himself.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Inuyasha offered, playing the sensitive guy. Damn, he was a good actor. Kagome nodded reluctantly as he stood up and walked over to the restrooms.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't really talked with Inuyasha and he wasn't falling for her cutsey tricks like the other men she dated. She always liked a challenge, but couldn't help but have a negative feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned to Kouga.

"What's wrong with them?" Kouga shrugged. "I dunno. It's not that hot tonight." Kagome glanced over to the direction the two went, a small frown curving on the corners of her mouth. Kouga studied her expression closely a frown apearing on his own face.

What was this feeling of...jealousy?

With Inu and Kikyo-

Kikyo was in the woman's restroom washing her hands repeatedly with ice cold water and staring at herself in the mirror. She had no idea why she was acting this way and why Inuyasha was flirting with her while on a date with Kagome. She drew her hopes up

_Maybe Inuyasha hasn't given up on me_. But the flattery quickly turned into anger_. But why not just tell me? He's so confusing_! She sighed and closed her eyes

_Men..._(A/N: Tell me about it :P )

It was then when Inuyasha walked in silently in the room. Kikyo stared at him. "Inu-" Inuyasha quickly shushed her and checked all the stalls, making sure that no one else but Kikyo and himself were in the room. Seeing that all the stalls were empty, he strolled up to her and gave her a steamy grin from the mirror she was staring at. "Hey."

She spun around, face-to-face with him. "I don't get you," she began. "First you tell me that you have feelings for me, then you tell me that you're dating Kagome, and now you spent the entire dinner flirting with me! What game are you playing?"

He sighed and leaned on the bathroom stalls. "Kikyo-"

She let out an aggravated sound and marched up to him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders and brought her face close to his until they were less than an inch apart. He stopped talking and looked at her, surprised at the new rough side to Kikyo.

"You've made this dinner hell for me. And payback's a bitch." She stepped back and pulled back her hand and gave him a mighty slap.

Inuyasha rubbed the burning spot on the side of his jaw. "I probably deserved that..." he mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I told you before. I can't forget you." She couldn't think of anything to say. She could feel his eyes staring straight into hers and his hand taking hold the back of her head. He moved his face closer to hers and their lips almost touched until Kikyo backed her head to stop him. He frowned and pulled away slightly.

"Inuyasha... w-what about Ka-". He interuppted her impatiently. "Shut up," he breathed into her mouth. He leaned in once again and kissed her. Kikyo closed her eyes and accepted the kiss naturally. It was wrong, but it felt so right. The phrase was cliche, but it was so true. Kikyo wrapped her slender arms around his neck and sighed.

That was how Kagome found them.

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go, another chapter. I took a risk with this chapter, as you can tell and get out of that "puppy love" thing I have. Also, I realized that somethings in this chapter might remind you of my other story If love could be. I hate that title. I can't think of good story names. I actually might change the name of this story. I'll let you guys know ;) You know what...I AM going to change the name of the story because I 'm tired of looking at the titles and going 'Eww, did I make that up?' Yeah. Well, head's up. 

Oh yeah, please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, one more update on my part, I gotta get ready for the end of summer (sniff)

* * *

Well, she didn't exactly find them like that. It was more like the paparzzi. 

Lately, all the magazines were blabing on and on about how cute Inuyasha and Kagome were together and how thier romantic movie was how they met. Apparently, Kikyo wasn't in the picture. Until now.

Before Kikyo and Inuyasha could hear the clashing raid of paparazzi hording in, they were still caught in their romantic moment. Seeing that Kagome was with Kouga, some stuck around and took pictures of that whilesome searched for Inuyasha. They found him. In the bathroom. In a liplock with Kikyo. Not good.

They came burstng in through the door, screaming a him 'What about Kagome?' and 'How long has this affair been going on?'. Inuyasha immeadiatly tried to pretend that noting was going on, but the phtographers already had their golden shot. It would for sure be in the papers tommorow. He grabbed Kikyo's hand and cursed out loud. "C'mon Kikyo, we have to get out of here," he yelled over the loud screaming of the paparazzi. The two ran over to the table and and Kikyo grabbed he purse while Inuyasha grabbed his jacket.

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to take off," Inuyasha said quickly, while whipping his jacket on. Kikyo bowed and threw her purse over her shoulder. "See you tommorow Kagome!" Kagome almost stood up, shocked and a little upset.

"Aren't you supposed to take me home Inuyasha?" Inuyasha struggled for an answer. "Uhh...Kouga can do that!" He pulled out his wallet, put out a few hundred dolar bills and left with Kikyo, leaving a very angry Kagome.

Being outside the restaurant, the photographers now doubled in quantity, making sure to take pictures of their holding hands. They finally found Inuyasha's car and took little time to get inside and drive through the crowd. "Holy shit!" Inuyasha yelled when an insane paparazzi jumped on the hood of his car, taking as many photos as possible. Kikyo ducked to avoid getting shot while Inuyasha sped on. They rushed through the streets until the photographrs gave up.

It's not easy being famous.

* * *

He parked the car in his oversized driveway and got out of his seat. Kikyo followed him into his house silently. They were both wondeirng how Kagome would react to this. Once they walked inside his mansion, Kikyo was the first to begin talking. 

"Do you regret it?" There was a silence and Kikyo dreaded the answer. Of couse he regretted it. This wouldn't only effect his personal life, the scandal would also effect his movie career. After a long pause, Kikyo turned to go leave and get a taxi ride home until Inuyasha lunged at her turned her around. He took a hold onto her shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"I never will never regret it." he stated firmly before placing his lips onto hers, giving her the best kiss he could give her.

Kikyo closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment before Inuyasha pulled away. He looked directly into her eyes before asking, " Do you love me?"

Kikyo opened her mouth in surprise and took a deep breath. She didn't know for sure. After seeing Kagome in so many failing relantionships, she was almost scared to say yes.

"Inuyasha...I know I want you..." she answered, attempting to stray from the question. "But do you love me?" Kikyo had been thinking about this, but being pushed into saying yes was wrong. She looked at him desperately. "Please, I need time!" He glanced at her coldly.

"I'm giving up my career for you! My reputation! Just for your love, is all I ask," he reasoned, trying to get a yes from her, even if it wasn't true, he needed her beside him.

Kikyo sighed. "I'm sure I will later, but...not yet." He sighed and turned away from her. Kikyo took this cue to leave, and she did so silently. Tommorow was going to be rough day.

* * *

A loud banging on the door woke Kikyo up, startling her. The banging continued, but Kikyo was too tired to realize who it was. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she groaned loudly. Opening the door was a awful looking Kagome, holding a magazine beside her face. On that magazine was an all too clear shot of Inuyasha and Kikyo...well, you know. Kikyo stared at the picture, then dared to look at Kagome. 

She was met by a burning slap across her cheek. "You better tell me this is photoshopped," she screamed. Kikyo opened her mouth warily, wondering if she should lie. It certainly didn't look photoshopped, and she had no idea how they would've gotten her picture.

"I-I have no idea what that is, it's obviously a picture of you kissing Inuyasha..." Kagome let out a loud, shrill groan. "We never kissed!" Kikyo opened her mouth to try and play dumb again. "Well, looks like he's uhm...cheating on you." Kagome stared at her friend. "Don't lie to me,you little slut, you know it's you! How dare you take him from me, he's mine!" Kikyo now got defensive and scoffed.

"Your's?! You act as if all the men you go out with are just popularity stunts! And don't you dare call me a slut again, because I recall, you've gone out with more men than me." Kagome brought her face close to her and screamed as loud as she could. "But I never cheated on one of them!" She had Kikyo there.

Kikyo bit her lip and retreated, she hated fights. "I'll call Inuyasha to come over here, then we'll talk." Kagome got angry again,

"No, **I'll** call him," she growled and she took out her cellphone and dialed quickly. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. "Come over to Kikyo's, NOW!" Kikyo closed her eyes and prayed that her and Kagome's relantionship wasn't over.

After a very lon pause of Kagome glarin at Kikyo and Kikyo nervously offering Kagome some tea, Imuyasha finally pulled up to the driveway. As soon as he reached the doorstep, his face was slapped by a very angry actress. He trned to look at Kagome. Her eyes were filled with tears and Inuyasha rubbed his neck with his hand.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out-" he began but was cut off by Kikyo.

"Let's all go inside first." She was strangely very calm and composed. She led the two into her living room and they sat down on the loveseats, Kikyo with Inuyasha and Kagome sitting across from them.

"Kagome, let me begin," she said softly. "Please understand that Inuyasha and I didn't mean for that...uhm...kiss to happen. It was all just an awful twist of fate." Kagome stared hard at her hands, which where tightly clasped against her lap, trying to keep from screaming at the both of them.

Inuyasha thought it as safe and shot a sideways look to Kikyo. She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Kagome... this may seem harsh but...I don't love you and I never will because," he looked at the woman beside him. "I love Kikyo." At this Kagome started bawling. Kikyo blushed and tried to catch Kagome's eye, telling her that she didn't love him...yet.

Kagome stood up when she was done crying. "I've heard enough. You two bastards live an awful life together and I hope to never see you two ever again." She turned to Kikyo. "I thought that I could trust you!" Kikyo began again. "Before you get even more angrier Kagome, Inuyasha and I have...met before." Kagome widened her eyes. "We kissed while I was trying to convince Inuyasha to get back together with you..."

Kagome scoffed childishly and looked at her friend with rage. "Well I'm glad that turned out great," she said sarcastically. Kikyo looked down. Inuyasha's turn. "It was me who kissed her, Kagome," he said defiantly. "I kissed her, not her kissing me. I'm sorry." Kagome ignored him and turned to Kikyo. "You're fired."

And with that, Kagome turned around and ranout of the house.

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Kagome sat fuming in her car, outside of her car. She had to do something. She didn't care what, but it had to ruin Kikyo. Sh didn't care if it made her a bitch, she had to get a story right after the scandal hat would ruin her former friend.

She picked up her cellphone and dialed the first celbrity magazine that came into mind.

"Hello? This is an anonymous source. Yes, I suggest you pick up a notepad, this'll sell millions." With a smile she cotinued. This was actually making her feel better. As the voice asked her to go on, she thought quickly on her feet.

"You know that Kikyo girl that Inuyasha cheated on Kagome with, right?" After a brief pause, she continued again, her voice shaking with excitement. Her head was spinning so fast.

"I'll be the first to tell you that Kikyo is-"

* * *

A/n: I'm pretty happy with this chapter, although the middle sucked. Please review, I'm feeling down today :)


End file.
